


Not So Miraculous.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [187]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2P, AU, Alternate Universe- Different Personalities, Angst, Chloé is Good, Deliberately OOC, Gen, Marinette is Bad, OOC, no, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A typical day in the world of Not So Miraculous, where everyone’s personalities are flipped and/or twisted and all the relationship dynamics are different. Why? I don’t know!





	Not So Miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I love weird prompts. This one seemed to really want me to write about Hetalia, so I wrote about Chloé instead.

“H-hi Adrien...” Chloe mumbled shyly, blushing and holding her hands behind her back. Her crush glared at her sharply. 

“Go away, Chloe. No one likes you.” The blonde’s eyes widened and she shuffled a step backwards. Adrien’s harsh words only encouraged her, however. She felt like the Catherine to his Heathcliff sometimes.

“Outta my way, loser,” Marinette shoved Chloe aside and moved in to attempt to kiss Adrien, who just rolled his eyes and walked off. Marinette just sighed and stalked off, leaving Chloe standing there feeling completely confused. Marinette and Adrien’s relationship was so weird... Sometimes they were flirting, and other times they completely hated each other! She sighed, not as angrily as Marinette, and also left to mope at her desk.

Class was pretty lively that day. Juleka had brought in freshly baked cookies and was handing them out to everyone, while Ivan sang Disney, Nino wrote essays on how much he hated computers, Alya updated her Ladybug hate blog (she shipped herself with Chat Noir) and Rose listened to Panic! At The Disco at full volume. Chloe hummed absent-mindedly to _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ as she waited for her best friend to arrive.

“Chloeeeee!” Sabrina yelled excitedly as she raced into the room, “So good to see you! You’re looking as dead inside as always! Did Adrien reject you again? Of course he did!” The worst part was that she wasn’t even trying to be mean or sarcastic. Sabrina was just... like that. Everyone in the class ignored her. Chloe smiled faintly at her.

“You’re right. He did.” Sabrina laughed cheerily and sat down beside her BFF. 

“Yaay! I was right!!!1!!!” The blonde just sighed and opened her sketch book. Maybe she could work on her designs for superhero costumes. She’d always loved Ladybug and Chat Noir, wanting to be just like them someday. She wanted to be something cool though, which could fight and help people all at once. Something like... a honeybee. Even though they died when they stung. Yeah. Great.

Brendon Urie was too loud. Usually she didn’t mind his sweet voice drifting through the classroom (well, adding catastrophically to the cacophony of noise within the classroom, but drifting is more poetic), but today it was just grating. Actually, adding catastrophically to the cacophony of noise within the classroom _is_ more poetic because it’s consonance with the letter ‘c’ to represent the-

Chloe really needed to stop paying attention in English class. Luckily for now, her sketches were the only thing on her mind.

Someday, she would meet Ladybug and Chat Noir. It would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Chloé, but I didn’t like twisting Marinette and Adrien like that. It sounds like one of those fanfictions Chloé superfans would write to make Mari and Adri awful.
> 
> Prompt- Fandom but everyone's 2P
> 
> For those who don’t know, 2P is a concept created by the Hetalia fandom to describe a set of differently coloured versions of the main characters. These recolours (known as Another Colour) were given twisted or dark versions of their 1P (canon) selves by the fandom. Dark characters were given good personalities instead (for example, the ‘yandere’, knife-wielding, finger-breaking Belarus is cheerful and kind-hearted in her 2P form). None of this is canon at all, but the Hetalia fandom’s really weird tbh (I should know). 
> 
> ^^^ not all of them of course- there are some sane Hetalia fans, believe it or not. I hope I’m one of them- I was a total Hetaboo two years ago though. 
> 
> Anyway, basically the prompt was asking me to flip or twist people’s personalities, so I did. I didn’t recolour them though.
> 
> Original Number- 99


End file.
